


The Fateful Room

by Beau_bie



Category: Fateful Findings, The Room (2003)
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen, Mostly nonsense, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa fixes Dylan’s computers.  A crossover between Tommy Wiseau's absolute classic The Room and Neil Breen's Fateful Findings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fateful Room

Lisa knew the computer business was too competitive. It was so competitive in fact, that she didn’t even go to work, for what could be accomplished if there was no work for her? Anyway, Johnny made heaps of money, her mom constantly reminded her, so Lisa knew that she didn’t really have to work.

But sitting at home being a stay at home future wife wasn’t as exciting as she liked to think. Mark has some mysterious job, so she couldn’t call him for a booty call as often as she would like, so she decided to post an ad online for her computer business. She was sure that with her competitive rates and IT knowledge, she could run a successful computer business from her home. Johnny’s home. Didn’t matter. She lived there, it was close enough to being hers.

What she didn’t expect was a call from some man called Dylan within an hour of her ad being posted. Apparently he was an author and had many computers so he could do some top secret hacking of government files. She was very impressed, so she accepted the work.

He came by with his laptops. She was surprised to find that he had about ten laptops. All with varying problems. Like he had spilled coffee on one, and threw a book at another one, and some of them had missing keyboards from when he ‘dropped it’. She didn’t questions it, and used her awesome IT knowledge to fix every computer.

Dylan was very happy, and so he decided to tell her all about his great hacking work and how everyone thought he was so amazing and special at this.

Lisa grew bored very quickly cause he started to remind her of her future husband and how everyone thought he was so good. She politely asked him to leave after taking a hefty paycheck.


End file.
